The Beautiful War
by The Literature Dragon
Summary: 1700’s Bella’s French, Edwards British, the war that lasted 7 years.
1. Author Note

Authors Note: ok this is a way better story because I didn't write it 3 years ago, the first chapter in all my stories will be the same thing ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and maybe some Extras

Full Summery: 1700'a Bella's French and Edwards British, the 7 years war is going on but they both meet while the British are attacking Quebec, she is about to die but something about her makes Edward want to protect her, will this war get in the way, or will they find away to love each other no matter how much the forces of the earth are trying to prevent it. 

I will not update until I get a certain amount of reviews for each chapter, the amount is secret but R and R to find outJ

Love, 

Under the Ocean


	2. The Meeting Bpov

**This is chapter 1 in Bella's point of view every chapter in this books will be from both their point of views.**

**Chapter 1:**

Isabella Marie Swan:

"mama! don't hurt her, please" I said this while sobs wracked my frame.

"papa don't go" why were they attacking mon belle Quebec? Everything I knew was dying before my eyes, those English soldiers just murdered my parents. Well as long as I could join them in heaven.

I looked around to see the flames and here the cries of everyone I knew.

I crawled to my parents and sobbed into my fathers bloody chest, he was trying to protect me and mama but they ended up killing him and took my mom with him.

Once again I was crying so hard I could scarcely breathe.

I heard talking, I looked up to see the 2 English killers staring at me with their disgusting sweaty faces, "what do you want" I spat with my French accented English.

"now don't be like that sugar your little life is in out hands now" the brunette man just smirked and shook his grimy head while the blond talked.

"what a waste, such a little gorgeous thing aint she?"

"hey what do you say we have a little fun with her" the brunette said. His words did not come out as a question.

Oh and I quote "gorgeous little thing?" I am completely nondescript with plain brown hair that reaches my waist, golden brown eyes, too thin ever since those vile British put taxes everything, and a little shorter then normal for height, and not to mention covered in blood and dirt. I am 17 and should already be married or at least engaged father gets lots of offers from the town boys but that Is because are town is so small. We have very little to offer and all the pretty girls are already gone.

Mama and papa were trying to find me a husband but they didn't want me to leave them, and now look they left me, they left me to face the cold world alone.

Brand new sobs shook my small frame again. Hopefully for the last time.

"this is going to be fun" my vision was so blurred I didn't even see who was talking.

This is even more perfect, I would not even die with my virtue now. I would never see my mama and papa again for it is a sin to lose your virtue before wedlock. I wonder why this always happens to me I was born with very clumsy to add to the luck.

I was shrinking away from their vile hands when a while stallion screeched to a halt beside me. Oh great another one more pain. I cowered behind my fathers lifeless body when I heard a crunch as the man on the horse stepped down.

The only thing I could see were his boots, then I heard it.

The most beautiful voice ever, "what's going on here?!" I was born and raised to hate the English but his accent was so melodious like he was singing or like smooth velvet, and even soft waves rolling on a sandy beach.

What am I thinking?! He's the enemy he will probably end up raping me too. A fresh torrent of tears rolled down my face as one of those sick men said "well we have to kill her anyway might as well have some fun"

The brunette said "yes such a pretty thing shouldn't go to waste, you know if she was clean she could even rival Rosalie's beauty". I wonder who this Rosalie is, she must be very ugly to fall into my rivalling category.

"enough! You will leave this instant or I shall strip you of your titles, do not underestimate my control Newton and Crowley".

Wow even when he was mad his voice was like heavens song. But he was still going to rape he probably wanted me to himself.

I listened as two sets of footsteps lead away, then pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them.

The "general" kneeled in front of me. As softly as I could I said "can you make this fast please" I head him mutter something under his breath.

Great now he's annoyed at me too probably will torture me as well, mama always said that my big mouth will get me in trouble…mama.

Newly formed tears came from buckets out of my eyes, I am surprised that I haven't run out yes I was never an avid crier.

A soft, gloved hand gently tilted my chin up, I opened my eyes to see brilliant sparkling emeralds staring back at me. The emeralds were wide open.

Before I could continue my inspection I heard loud shouting voices and some hard pressure on my head before everything turned black

**Like it? Please R and R or I will definitely NOT update I would like to dedicate this chapter to the three people that added me to there varying lists**

AllyR- she was my first review thanksJ

Alice Mistamore and xXxDecember PrincessxXx- my first alerts and favourites


	3. Honey and Bread Epov

**Hello my peeps, I know you love me I gave you the next chapter In Edwards point of view the next morning! I didn't get the amount of views I wanted but I asked for to many in the first place… this is a longer chapter then in Bella's point of view, I don't know why but I always like to read Edwards point of view better. So read and enjoy. Also please R and R because you will make my day and I will be happier****J and faster updates! I also am obsessed with stories from the past. So read! **

**Chapter 1**

Edward Anthony Cullen:

I heard the war horns starting, I commanded my army to move forward and attack the small Quebec.

I knew I was young, being only 18 I should not be general of an army but my fighting skills were advanced enough to command a small group of soldiers.

Under King James's orders we were to kill everyone until the French gave up. I did not want to kill people, innocent bystanders with their whole lives ahead of them but this is life, do what you can to live, man-eat-man.

My name is Edward Cullen and I am a teenage murderer.

Most men my age should be looking for a wife I presume but I was complete alone, My Brothers Emmet and Jasper were happily married to Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, they were said to be the most beautiful women in all of New England.

I had enough women throwing themselves at me some were beauty's but that always came with the cost of vanity, others were ugly creatures sent from the pits of Hades just to come and pester me, all the girls were so artificial and always wore to much rough and powder on their cheeks.

None of those women ever caught my eye, I was not shallow or anything but no girl connected with me.

Oh Lord strike me with lighting I was starting to sound like my fairy sister in law.

Maybe one day I will find this hidden secret that only some people can uncover but right now I had an army to command.

We raised our swords as we reached the outer borders of Quebec.

I blindly killed people but only those who came to fight with me, no matter if I had to kill might as well do it for a reason.

I slowly watched as this once lively city was now filled with flames and the stench of blood.

Looking around I saw my army… MY ARMY killing everyone. Sighing I made my way along the edge of the city looking for anyone hiding around when I heard something.

It was a voice, not just any voice but and angels.

It was soft like chimes and bells in a soft summers breeze, a whisper on a starry night, warmth spread in my body like wildfire, it lured me in like a sirens song to a boat full of naïve fishermen.

I followed the voice and as I got closer I realized I was in a clearing, I hopped on my white stallion and galloped to the opening.

Then I heard the angels voice once again but the voice was coming out in anguished sobs, who dare hurt someone with such sweetness in their voice?

For I minute I forgot who I was and became protective of this faceless angels who unleashed such an amazing sound.

I came to a small house and trotted atop my horse to the back of it. What I saws surprised me, the sweet sound was coming from a petit form sobbing on a lifeless corpse, another dead body of a women was near that one.

I stopped near the petit girl and hopped off my horse only to see Mike and Tyler. These disgusting men should be in jail not in the royal army, they have no sense of respect. These pigs were probably the ones who killed the 2 bodies.

Not that I could be angry for killing because that was the assignment, but they never felt any sort of guilt after the deaths like the rest of us.

"what's going on here" I said.

I heard the girl release a new set of sobs that shook her tiny frame, she was almost as small as Alice.

It anguished me that I could do anything to stop these tears, yet I had to see her face.

What's wrong with me? I heard that all French women are vain beyond belief and probably don't have the looks to match, such a pity.

Newton just had to open is foul moth "well we had it kill anyway might as well have some fun".

I nearly growled but Crowley spoke up, if anyone was as bad as Newton it was Crowley. "yes such a pretty thing should not go to waste, you know if she was clean she could even rival Rosalie's beauty".

I inwardly snorted, everyone in the kingdom knew that Rosalie was a s close as Aphrodite as you can get.

"Enough, you will leave this instant or I shall strip you of your titles, do not underestimate my control Newton and Crowley". the mumbled quietly and left.

I rubbed my aching temples and turned to face the girl, there were 2 choices; 1. I could take her to be a slave or 2. I could kill her, these are tough choices I might as well give it to her.

I still cold not see her face because a thick curtain of hair was covering it.

She slowly brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, it was at that moment I noticed how tine, fragile, and delicate looking she was.

I knelt in front of her and was about to ask what her choice was when she spoke up "can you make this fast please?" if I thought her voice was beautiful when she was crying, now it was indescribable.

The voice was barely above a whisper, but it held the sweet innocence that few ladies had.

I felt like a man who ate dry bread his whole life come across a fountain of luscious honey.

I muttered profanities under my breath, what am I thinking? Dry bread?

And why was she so scared of me? As softly as I could I tilted her chin up, until I saw her face.

God Mike and Tyler were correct for once. She was the essence of beauty, Aphrodite's recreation.

Her doe brown eyes were endless pools of amber and expressed her emotions clearly, her high cheekbones had tears on them, her petit nose was a perfectly sculpted slope, and her lips were like bleeding roses, was she there to destroy me?

I was at loss for words and I didn't notices when she had fallen limp in my arms. Looking up I saw some of my men here to collect any bodies. And one accidentally dropped something on her head.

Nodding towards the 2 bodies, they looked at the bundle in my arms, the soldiers did not question everything for we all knew the rules but very few people made it out as slaves, they were loyal and would rather die.

As carefully as I could I lifted her in my arms, my she was light I've had backpacks heavier then her.

When I got her off the ground I saw something glinting off her neck, lifting it up I saw a necklace engraved; _Isabella Marie Swan _so that was her name. even that was beautiful it rolled off your tongue like clouds.

I carried her to my horse and mounted us on bridal style, which reminded me she did not look older then me which also meant the chance she could be married.

For some reason this news made my heart clench, I looked down to her left hand and sighed in relief…mo ring.

What's happening to me?

**This is historically incorrect and I apologize or any confusion. I made him a teeny tiny bit obsessed with her voice sorry for that too and if its too long… by the by this story is themed on Akons "don't matter" I know its old but I love it. The story is also ALL HUMAN though I'm not sure how long or if it will be all human the whole way, amber I a type of brown the sparkles golden if you don't know what it is, R and R then the updates will come faster also thanks to all the people who reviews I treasure those with all my heart****J**


	4. I dont get it Bpov

**I'm o nice aren't I? I updated on the same day before 6:00pm even with my lack of review I also went over my 150 hits but can people who read I please review, I treasure those reviews with my life and read them over and over again. I don't think I'll be updating anytime soon because I'm sad so review I might update tomorrow but I have to go to school and the fact that I'm in the middle of packing up for my move. Also for those who are wondering what the man dropped on her head…make it up I just needed her to black out for the next chapter. Oh and all Bella saw were his eyes. R and R!**

**Chapter 2**

Isabella Marie Swan

I opened my eyes and saw… nothing.

Death is quite comical, I feel I am wrapped in a blanket on a horse though I do feel bad for mama, she always caught an ail when she rode.

Papa always made her go on though, I felt fresh tears well up in my eyes but quickly blinked them away, I do want to make an impression on god…well unless that man raped me.

That man, he had the most beautiful eyes and an amazing voice though he was British even I had to admit that…but only in my head.

I do not feel any sort of pain in my lower regions but that's only because I am dead, so ho come I could feel pain on my head ?

Death is far by more confusing then mathematics.

Girls like me were not aloud to go to school but papa always thought that all people needed a good education.

My father was Charles Swan, he was the chief constable of our town, a big duty though we were not rich but still not poor either.

I understand that I'm rambling off in my head but what else is there to do when your dead and confused, I wish I brought some of my books with me to death, I love to read for a girl.

I wanted to unwrap myself so I could breathe better but I think It would anger whoever is carrying me to heavens gates.

As I pondered my thoughts the cloth was removed from my face.

The light quickly reached my eyes blinding me, mama always told me that heaven was bright and sparkly like a million diamonds but this was ridiculous!

I blinked a few times and turned to my left so the sun could not reach me, shielding my face against the wall beside me I was quite comfortable.

Hmmm… I wonder how they put a wall on a horse I pondered these thought aloud when the wall next to me shook.

By god this was not a wall but a torso! I wandered my gaze up until I saw a head, not just any head but an angels.

I couldn't see his eyes because they were closed while he was shaking with silent laughter, he was the most handsome mad I have ever seen.

He had bronze coloured hair such a unique and amazing colour. It was very messy and I wanted to run my hand through it, I wonder what these new urges are?

He had a strong jaw-line that was in a breath-taking grin with pearly white teeth and full red lips.

After a few seconds he finally opened his eyes, they were exactly like the ones I saw before I died. He looked down at me and said "are you feeling ok?" he had a British accent so I guess we must share the same heaven.

I replied "as good as I can be when I'm dead, are you my angel" he then gave a bitter laugh, I just noticed his voices was exactly like the man on the white stallion.

Even in a bitter laugh his voice sounded like velvet.

"no I am anything but" well he did look like a Greek God so maybe he was one, I opened my mouth to say just that but he interrupted me "you are not dead I am general Edward Cullen, you are to provide your assistance to my home" he said sharply.

I was confused to say the least "so I'm not dead and you are not my angel but an English soldier, am I correct?"

"yes you are" I would rather face death then work for an English-man and I would not be able to see mama and papa for a long time either.

Sobs were coming out of my mouth "kill me I don't want to work for you." he sighed then wiped my tears away, this quieted me down.

His facial expression turned soft and his hands were soft for he was not wearing gloves anymore, but there was this funny feeling when he touched it made all the butterflies in my stomach go wild.

I think he felt it too because he jerked his hand away.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you my home is safe and you wont have to clean much, let's start over; I'm not a British soldier I'm just Edward and your not a French Maiden your just you ok?"

I decided to humour him "ok".

"hi I'm Edward Cullen and I'm 18 years old". before I could stop myself I blurted out "you cant be general!" he chuckled - a sweet sound and said "my fighting and leadership skills were beyond normal so he made me general but we are getting off topic, remember I am not a solider your turn."

"don't toot your own horn to much or you might just break it". I grumbled, this time he laughed out loud I wanted to drink the sound.

"Well my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am 17 years old."

"Isabella Marie Swan, such a beautiful name"

It sounded amazing coming out of his mouth usually I detested my name, before I could close my moth I said "I prefer Bella."

Oh now you've done it (I mentally scolded myself) giving your name to the enemy, what would papa say?

Papa…a few tears trickled down my face. "shhh its ok." his voice filled with so much tenderness it surprised me.

I wanted to stop myself from crying so I said the first thing that popped in my head "are you married Edward?" oops wrong question, I blushed and buried my face in my hands.

"no I am not and please remove your hands from your face."

When I felt my cheeks cooling I tool my hands off,. "There we go, now are you married?"

I blushed and said no.

"why don't we play a game to get to know each other better, we wont arrive in England till nightfall tomorrow."

"what time is it and where is the rest of your army?"

"well its midday and my army is farther back."

"why is that" I said

His face turned passive and immediately I knew, the rest of the army were carrying bodies. As soon as the thought hit my head obtuse tears rolled off my face.

He brought be tighter against his chest "now lets not dwell on such things and continue the game shall we?"

I did not want to play anymore, as soon as I opened my mouth my stomach decided to make its presence known.

I just realized how hungry I was, too hungry to feel embarrassed of the unfeminine sounds my stomach was making.

"how long have I been out?" he replied "3 days" wow 3 days! I felt one of the arms that was holding me remove itself and he brought it back up with a small sack.

There was some food in there. I quickly ate it and the mood was considerably brighter.

After that we continued the game, by the time nightfall reached my eyes were drooping.

"go to sleep we are going to keep walking for a bit longer until we set up camp for the night" his words were mashed together as I slowly fell into a deep slumber.

**Hey again hope you liked it do the pole on my profile and remember to R and R! **


	5. Wipe her Tears Epov

**Bonjour mon amis, I would like to say I had fun writing this chapter but it was actually quite depressing and this is my longest chapter yet. I have like 350 hits but only 15 reviews if my story sucks that many ducks and eggs for the matter I might not continue, like honestly with the move going on I barely had enough time to write this chapter and what do I get for it? 15 reviews. Please R and R if you want me to continue ****L **

**Chapter 2**

Edward Anthony Cullen 

After ¾'s of the population was dead the French finally gave up, right now we are on the 5 night, 6 day journey leading back to New England.

I had told the spotter that he should go back and I will due his duty.

Isabella was still unconscious but the nurse had cleaned her up and given her new clothes, she was still in my arms because I did not want any of the rowdier men to see her.

No one but the nurse had glanced at her yet, they knew I took a slave but were confused as to why as why I would not put her with the rest of the slaves.

We had taken only 4 in total, 3 strong men who barehanded killed 5 of our soldiers and severely injured 2 also a wife for one for the men. We had taken pity on them.

I think their names were Jacob, Sam, Jared, and Emily probably there to do domestic work.

If your wondering why I was a spotter its because if Isabella wakes up I don't want her to see the rotting bodies, a proper group burial will be done in London for them.

I kept a cloth to cover her face when we were passing he army, then I took it off so she could breathe better.

Looking at her face each morning brought lightness to my normally dark world.

She looked like a goddess, her skin was without any blemishes and a creamy, white like porcelain.

That was exactly what she looked like a perfect porcelain doll, one wrong move and she could brake.

Isabella fit perfectly in my arms so sweet and angelic with an aura of light and beauty surrounding her like the sun, you just wanted to be near her.

She did not look like could carry even one brick and her innocent features just want you to trust her completely and protect her from anything that comes her way.

She was perfection.

I understand that I should be looking around for any signs of a surprise attack but I couldn't take my eyes off her face, her body was covered with a too large cloak.

Isabella's face was enough to drive me insane, if I were to see her body I don't think my already weak control would be able to resist temptation that strong.

I was only a man after all and a young one at that.

Its been 3 days since that waste of life Eric Star had dropped it onto her head and she hasn't woken up since.

When I get back to London I was taking Isabella to my father. He was the best doctor in north America and owned a large piece of land. Not as big as mine mid me, but still one of the largest.

Emmet and Jasper owned large properties outside the border of Carlisle's land sp they could keep in easier contact.

My mother Esme was a stay at home wife like most women, Alice was a nurse in my fathers hospital, and Rose… well Rose was a mechanic.

See Emmet owned a garage and when people dropped off their carriages, both of them would help but Rose in secret, she could follow her passion and still not be shunned by the rest of the community.

I quickly pulled the cloth off her perfect face and let her breath properly once we were far enough, I hope she awakens soon.

I knew I should not be thinking these thoughts about a French slave but since I'm going to hell anyway might as well do it thoroughly.

I was pulled out of my reverie as I checked on Isabella once more to make she was breathing, she was awake… and blinking!

I was overjoyed before I could say anything she buried her head in my chest.

It felt amazing "I wonder how they out a wall atop a horse?"

I shook with silent laughter, that was far by the most be thing I've ever heard, I knew I was strong; my muscles almost as big Emmet's and bugger then Jasper's.

I opened my eyes and looked into her amber ones, they were clear and sparkling not flat brown but a depthless golden/brown.

"Are you okay?" her eyes seemed a bit glazed over.

"As good as I can be when I'm dead…are you my Angel?" she asked in the purest voice imaginable, I gave a bitter laugh "no, I am anything but" which was 100 true.

I looked down to see her nose wrinkled in confusion, correction that was the most adorable thing I've ever witnessed.

She was about to open her mouth but before she could some up with any more foolish ideas I spoke up "you are not dead and I am general Edward Cullen, you are to be providing your assistance as a servant in my home."

That came out much more sharply then I intended but I was supposed be strict, I was her owner after all.

Making my face as stony as possible I looked straight ahead, not daring to even glance back at her beautiful eyes or the last of my resolve would melt.

"So I am not dead and you are not my angel but a British solider, am I correct?" confusion laced her tone.

"yes you are" sobs broke out of her rosy lips that should only be used for smiling.

"Kill me I don't want work for you!" well that was a deep cut into my ego, am I really that repulsive?

Before I could think twice my hand moved itself and wiped her diamond like tears away. She started quieting down but there was this feeling.

It felt as if frogs were holding a ball in my stomach.

I never wanted to let go of her but I was scared. Jerking my hand away I said "don't worry I wont hurt you, my home is safe and you won't have to clean that much." I doubt she even had the muscle to hold a metal cooking pot.

"Lets start over, I am not a British soldier I'm just Edward and you are not a French maiden your just you ok?"

I wanted to make this easier on both of us, if your wondering why didn't say Isabella, wanting her to think I snooped would not be such a great idea.

"ok" she said in a quiet, reserved voice.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen and I am 18 years old" she blurted out "you cant be general!"

Now I should make a list of all her adorable features, she would be the death of me.

"My fighting and leadership skill were beyond normal so King James made me general, but we are getting off topic I am not a soldier remember? Your turn" ok I admit I was bragging, but only a little.

"Don't toot your own horn too much or your going to brake it" she grumbled, I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, so sweet she was being I was under her spell.

"Well my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am 17 years old" hmmm I mused to myself only a year younger.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what a beautiful name" I couldn't help myself from saying.

"I prefer Bella" so sweet and angelic…Bella the meaning of it was true her parents must have been smart people.

I glanced down to see she looked upset, her eyes started glistening and a few escaped her eyes "shhh its ok".

Why did It hurt me to see tears on her face? Her tears had stopped flowing on her cheeks "are you married Edward?" I loved the way my name sounded off her lips, like music.

A rosy blush coloured her cheeks and she buried her face…beautiful, "no I'm not and please remove your hands from your face". I wanted to see more of her blush, a few seconds later she removed her hands.

I was disappointed to see that most of the blush was gone, though the bit that was remaining made her look even more like a porcelain doll.

"There we go, now are you married?" such a forward question, she might have lost her from my earlier inspection, my stomach clenched.

Looking down I was rewarded with yet again a blush, she softly said no just above a whisper.

Well that goodness… sigh I am such a dimwit.

"why don't we play a game to get to know each other better, we won't be reaching London till nightfall tomorrow".

"what time is it and where is your army?" I knew it would only be a matter of time, as casual as I could I replied "well its midday and my army is farther behind". Ha I cleared it.

"Why is that?" maybe not.

My casual façade had disappeared from my face, she knew.

Large pearly tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks, not thinking I pulled her tighter against my chest murmuring "lets not dwell on such things and continue the game, shall we?" Bella looked as about to decline but a small rumbling came from her petit stomach.

I completely forgot she had not eaten in 3 days. "how long have I been out?" she said "3 days".

I remove my arm and brought it back up with a sack of food.

She finished the whole bag quite quickly. I really don't understand how she could hold so much food.

We played the game until her eyes started drooping, "go to sleep we are going to walk 1 hour before camp is set up". before I was even finished Bella was asleep.

I continued my journey for another 45 minutes till I came upon where I waited for my army to arrive.

Same as every other night I build 2 tents; one for Bella and one for me, then fell into a dreamless sleep.

**I love my men strong that's why Eddie has muscle, also can toy imagine out handsome Edward with Bella with him? Sigh…please R and R if you like it or not.**


	6. Like a cloud Bpov

**Hello my peeps, I am so happy! I had gotten 9 whole reviews! That may not be a lot but it meant the world to me. I also apologize for my complaints and pestering, I swear to all that is good that I will stop. Also wanna thank all those small history lessons, I don't exactly pay attention to my history classes, or any classes for the matter and a lot of my stuff is messed up, forgive me. And about the grammar, punctuation, and spelling I double checked my spelling this time for all you grammar geeks (pardon the pun) also Edward will not be in this chapter only mentioned once or twice but this is the only chapter in the entire story. R and R if you love or hate me…I don't mind the criticism ****J**

**Chapter 3:**

Isabella Marie Swan

I woke up in the early morn, finding myself in a tent, it was very comfortable and warm.

I tried to get back to sleep but to no avail I went outside hoping to see Edward. Telling myself that this was only due to the fact that he was the only one I knew here.

The first light was just appearing above the horizon, me and my four best friends Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Emily used to go too the St. Lawrence River every morn to see the sunrise set everything in shimmering gold colors.

I missed them all dearly, my other good friends were Leah and Seth Clearwater. Though I love all of them none were as close to me as Jacob.

Emily was 2 years older then me and had gotten married to Sam Uley 3 years ago, Sam was out fishing one day when he saw Emily. They looked into each others eyes and the rest was history.

I feel bad for Leah though she was in love with Sam at the time and was destroyed for months.

As much as I love Sam he was never more then a protective father figure to me.

Truth be told everyone was protective of me, for reasons I do not understand and don't think I would want to know.

Jake and me were close, some of our actions toward each other were proclaimed scandalous to some of the old gossip shrews but anyone who knew us would know the truth…sometimes though I think Jake has other feelings to me…I think.

I pulled myself out of my musings to feel wetness on my cheeks and hear booming laughter.

I would know that laugh…"JACOB"

I had not waited two seconds before an exited chorus of Bella's sounded through the air, I looked around to see the familiar faces and found nothing but rows upon rows of tents.

Maybe I'm hallucinating I thought to myself "Bella turn around by the fire" Emily was alive!

Spinning in the direction of the fire I saw a sight to behold, there chained to logs and peeling potatoes sat Emily, Sam, Jared…and Jake!

I ran towards them though I tripped over something, they all chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes heavenward.

Yes to add to my _great looks_ (Sister Samantha would have surly scolded me for using that tone, even in my head) I was born with two left feet. Not literally of course but sometimes I was not so sure.

Blushing a crimson (more of my "endearing traits") I looked down and finally noticed what I was wearing.

Placed on my shoulders was a simple brown peasants cloak that was much to large for me and under, my goodness if mother could see me now.

The dress I was wearing was the most immodest I've ever worn. It was an old nurses dress nothing bad right? This one was far too small and much to tight from the bodice…my ankles were showing!

I quickly pulled my cloak tighter around me then ran into the arms of Jacob for he was closest.

He buried his face into my hair and I snuggled my face into shoulder, staining his already dirty shirt with my salty tears.

Then he started blubbering "Embry, Quil, Billy, Leah, Seth, Harry there all dead Bells I thought you were too" now I could hear everyone's sobs along with mine and Jakes.

I was pulled out of Jacobs arms and found myself in Jared's, after he practically squeezed the life out of me I found myself sandwiched between Sam and Emily who were seated across the fire.

I was extremely light, much smaller then the 3 men surrounding the fire and only came to about Emily's lip.

After the sobs finally subsided and we were calm enough to speak coherent sentences I asked the million furs worth question "what happened?"

They explained how they managed to kill 5 soldiers and injure two before the rest of the British recruits showed up.

I got so caught up in their story I didn't notice what they were doing so I asked, I could never hold in a question for long before I exploded.

"We have to peel potatoes for the breakfast soup, it's their feeding time" I giggled and picked up a spare knife and potato. The usual complains started whenever I tried to work.

They would get all angered and make me sit down or if I was really feeling stubborn they would give me the easy jobs that required minimal physical stress during chores. Our town behaved like one big family we helped each other our with the chores.

Out town loved each other dearly. Before the tears could start I thought of other things.

It never seemed fair to me how everyone else had to work and I got the rare privilege of doing nothing, even children younger in their youth then I got to work!

I pouted and made my eyes even wider then normal, that always got to them.

It felt completely normal again as if we were not slaves to the British that I got a really good look at them.

Dark circles surrounded their eyes, ripped, bloody, and soiled clothing, bruises and much more.

Quite a painful site and here I was sitting, as clean as a blade with crisp clothes. Though they were ill-fitting I would prefer this over the blood stained ones my friends were wearing. Guilt came upon my bright mood like a storm cloud.

"How did you get here I know I had ridden with General Cullen but you?" after my statement I saw everyone tense…especially Jacob.

"well Bells we walked along the horses" why for the love of all that is holy did they walk. There were 7 extra horses from what I could see.

I felt exceedingly lucky but I was also unconscious at the time, I guess the chains and callused feet were written in my future.

I said my thought out loud and before I was even finished with my comment I was pulled out of my Sam and Emily sandwich (much to their disappointment) into a Jared and Jacob one.

"Don't worry Bells since you're as light as a cloud we could easily carry you, I bet the chains are heavier then you". I inwardly snorted Sam would not appreciate my unladylike behaviour if I said that out loud.

It must have looked quite comical to any outsider with a petit women in a large cloak sitting in-between two very large chained men.

They all had excessively large muscles and were very tall, also where as I was as white as snow they all had a tan russet coloured skin tone. It must have been quite the sight.

Jacob had black hair that reached his shoulders with coal black eyes to match, Jared sported short curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, Sam had dirty blonde hair and the same pitch black eyes as Jake, and last Emily. Emily had long shiny black hair that reached her mid-back (which Sam just happened to be stroking) with warm grey eyes and a body any women would turn green over.

Overall she was much more beautiful then I and all 3 men were strikingly handsome.

When I met them for the first time my self-consciousness kicked up like a wild horse.

These feeling had vanished long ago but I still had my moments.

Looking to my left I saw Jared was half asleep, which brought a new question "where did you sleep?"

"On the ground under the trees" Sam casually replied.

I felt tears well up in my eyes they should not be treated this way it was unjust for the ones that deserved this punishment would be the murderers who brought us here.

Jared was slouching down and attempting to peel off the skin of a potato. As softly as I could I removed my cloak and placed it in a ball at Jacobs feet.

Quickly before anyone could protest I stole the knife and unfinished potato from Jared's big hands, then made him lie on the cloak.

Jared was much to tired to send complaints my way so I started peeling his share.

Though I missed my friends Edwards face kept on flashing in my mind. He was the background music to my thoughts whenever I thought of his strong jaw, messy hair, and his gem like eyes.

I was into my thoughts so much I didn't notice when everything was silent.

Looking up I saw all three of them looking at me…Jacob with glazed eyes "what?"

Do I have something in my face?

"Bella your dress" came a choked reply from Sam's mouth. Then is hit me, my dress!

I blushed and positioned myself near Jacob so that no one could see my degrading attire anymore.

The tense atmosphere from before was soon forgotten and the laughter began as we remembered the pranks we pulled on everyone in the town. It was our way of saying goodbye remembering the happy times.

Later Jacob out his finger against his lips with an evil glint in his eye.

Jake went to the pile and took a peel, he then dropped it into Jared's mouth

He didn't even stir! We laughed so hard that tears were coming out of our eyes, and for the first time in days they were not sad tears.

I noticed then that there was rustling going on in the tents, not wanting a repeat of the scene from where I had "died" I lifted Jared's head and wrapped the cloak around me.

In replace for the cloak I put a handful of the soft potato peels under there.

I never told anyone the full story of what happened that night, I worried for the two soldiers safety, if not for them I wouldn't have met Edward.

I saw the leather boots before I saw the rest, looking up I saw a tall man with greying hair and stress line between his brows. Not at all scary but for the whip he was cracking in his hands.

"well, well, well what do we have here, sleeping beauty perhaps?" I looked down to see Jared already awake and spitting the peel out of his mouth.

"you know what the punishment is for a slave not doing his duty?" he cracked the whip very hard on his thigh…"whipping"

**Awww Bella's self esteem issues! And a cliff hanger. One of my worst chapters, it was mainly a filler. Anyway I've decided to start a community, but I don't know how to put stories in it, the theme is stories from the past. If anyone knows how to drop stories In it can you please tell me in a review? R and R**

**Love your favourite terrible author** **;)**

**-****Sunny**


	7. Never Assume Epov

**Hello chicas, or if you're a guy well then…uhhhh anyway how are you doing today? Ps my friend sucks at writing but she loves twilight…she told me to tell you all that "can you not like totally imagine Edward culled with a English accent?" then she fanned herself with her failed geography test. I know I'm really surprised that she even finished the book. See I know I'm I knew author and all but still…32 reviews!? I said I'll stop complaining but out of the 1001 people who read my story…would it kill you to review? Well this is the second shortest chapter in the story so far but this and the last chapter introduced the beginning of a very action/drama packed chapter, I think in 2 or 3 days it will be updated. maybe even tomorrow but I will take a week if I don't get at least 45 reviews. If I'm being greedy…welcome to the real world. R and R**

**Chapter 3**

Edward Anthony Cullen

I woke up in the early in the morn before everyone was risen.

I never really needed much sleep and Bella's occasional soft scream kept me awake through the night. It pained me that I gave her nightmares, I know I didn't have a soul but I still did have a heart.

Peeking through Bella's tent I saw that she was still fast asleep and not squirming much, good I thought.

I woke up to do my daily routinely walk around the camp and check to see if the slaves had not run, the two guards would have surely seen or heard them but better to be safe.

Yes all 4 workers were there, I knew Bella was a slave and she should be getting the same treatment as the rest of them but I wont be able to see this once free bird be held down by chains…no matter what the society will do to me.

I also wonder what should happen if the rest of my warriors should see Isabella…I guess I'll have to keep my watch on her at all times.

This idea is more to my liking then what Is appropriate, perhaps she might still be in a slumber when we depart, that would be much convenient for both are parties.

I was pondering these thoughts as I unconsciously made my way toward the horses, deciding to take a quick trot on the worn path in the forest.

While I was riding Bella kept on appearing through my mind like lightning strikes; her thick, luscious, mahogany hair, her sweet heart shaped face, her melodic voice, and her deep amber eyes.

Just a small infatuation, I had to admit to that.

These thoughts would be shunned if the people heard, if "it" was French "it" was the enemy, I would probably end up on the streets with a snap on my fingers.

Not that I didn't have 3 available homes that were always opened to me.

Sighing I finally decided to head back, looking around I followed the path back to camp.

Turning my gaze upward I saw a flash of red, ruby red.

My eyes must be deceiving me, repeating in my mind it was a bright bird, but bird feathers don't have pupils or blink do they?

And why am I getting this horrendous feeling in the pit of my stomach?

Ignoring my foolish subconscious I broke out of the forest to see it was just breaking dawn, sir Philip must have already woke the slaves to make my army their breakfast.

I prayed to the gods he didn't know which tent Bella was in, or if he new she was here at all.

If he did, she to would be chained up before I could say "no".

Though I doubt even Philip could say no to her eyes, but it was better to be safe then to face the consequences.

In no time I had the horse back and made my way for the fire to see if Bella was there.

When I caught sight of the fire I had to stop mid track, there was Isabella, sandwiched between two men laughing like the sun won't come out tomorrow.

I was crushed to say the least, she was leaning on the long haired, bulky man who must have been her beloved. She told me that she was not wed but I never thought of anything if she was bethroed.

I felt my heart shred into a million pieces, beyond Carlisle's repair.

One thing was sure, never assume.

**I was going to stop in there but I'm to nice.**

I was disgusted with myself of course she was taken, with her beauty.

Why am I getting so worked up anyway? It was just a silly infatuation, based solely on her looks a vain reason. It would be over soon enough.

Until then I will ask like a general should, even of she has to be with the other slaves…no matter how much more it pained my already scalded heart.

I heard my soldiers rustling in their tents and saw that it was light outside, I concentrate on my thoughts much to my dislike and what Is healthy.

I know I have to face her one point or another, turning back to the fireplace I stopped within hearing distance.

The had had changed there poses into a much more different position.

Bella was crouching beside, what do you know Philip who was holding his trusty whip, a curly haired man looked to be waking up with a much frightened facial expression, that man was sitting on the log looking angry, and the married couple was sitting on the log across the fire holding each other.

They looked a lot like Carlisle and Esme or Alice and Jasper… one day I want someone to hold like that, but that was a wish better off incomplete.

"well, well, well what do we have here? Sleeping beauty?"

For a second my heart stopped thinking it was Bella, but he hadn't even laid eyes upon her yet, his frightening gaze was turned on the curly haired boy who was now spitting a peel from his mouth.

"you know what the punishment is for a slave not doing his duty?" he did his legendry whip on the though "whipping.

I sighed in relief, as long as it was not Bella, but alas I spoke to soon.

Bella stepped in front of the curly haired man and looked at Philip defiantly in the face, quite a sight as her head came to about his stomach.

Then she uttered words that are worst then death "I convinced him to go to sleep, so you have to whip me not him" oh no. **(read authors note I have a question)**

**Whoop, sorry I was a little harsh before but my waste of a life 10 year old brother was annoying me to no end, like I honestly never remember being **_**that**_** annoying when I was ten. But I still want those 40 reviews…I tool 5 off yea me. Oh and can you not imagine Edward on a white stallion sigh --fan myself with A+ geography assignment. Also I am starting 2 new stories the summer's will be up later today or early tomorrow R and R! ****J**

**Hugs and kisses**

**-undertheocean**


	8. Whats the Worst? Bpov

"**doing my happy dance" I got 15 reviews in one hour…I know right? Also my beautiful readers I have added 2 more stories onto my page, for those of you who already know about it the first chapter of princess of the sea will be out tomorrow or even today I am still busy with the move. And be my protection will have the slowest updates maybe once or twice a week depends on the reviews. Also I love to write about the past for all you old-fashioned people, I know being 13 and obsessed with the past tsk tsk tsk. I happen to be making a community but I don't know how to drop stories into it if you know how please tell me in a review or something. See when you make me happy with all of your lovely reviews I update way faster. This chapter is way longer and sorry to those people who thought my story wasn't exiting enough, if you don't like it don't read it. since **_**a lot**_** of people think my writing is to descriptive I've toned it way down in the princess of the sea, but if you think its too short of description tell me want to thank C.R.W. for all the compliments too. R and R updates! **

**Chapter 4**

Isabella Marie Swan

I felt my blood pulsing through my ears, it was my fault he was asleep why should he get the punishment?

To say I was scared would be the least, more in the terms of frightened beyond the compression of every fiber of my being-one way of putting it.

He knew…the man knew who terrified I was, my eyes said everything.

I wish I could see his eyes, to see if he actually enjoyed torturing others but his eyes were shadowed from his think silver white eyebrows which were now raised mockingly.

To think just a few days ago I was asking for death, but now I cower away from it, seeing Emily, Sam, Jared, and Jacob brought new hope in my life.

Though my mind was telling me these things, chanting them my heart was thumping in perfect beat to Edwards name.

It was wrong.

Very wrong.

I was still glaring at the man when Jared said "Bella sit down" I turned my glare upon Jared "no" gazing back toward the man with the whip I said "well?

"you little thing? Won't be able to take one crack without running" what's the worst he can do? I asked myself.

I was close to death once I think I could survive this. Some men from the crowd started whistling and shouting I forgot it could be taken two ways…sorry sister Samantha.

Men were still coming out of the tent leering at Emily and I like we were the first women they've ever seen and were joining the whistlers.

With their looks of lust also came the ones of confusion and amusement.

Unconsciously I wandered my eyes around the circle snow surrounding us to look for Edward, though sadly hi emeralds were nowhere in the crowd.

"prince ain't coming to save you know missy" yes, I thought only Edward could pull off the British accent with beauty.

Taking a shaky breath I felt myself tear up, "where do you want to do this?"

He looked down upon me, a calculating look on his face thin at Jared, then at me again.

Jared was begging with his eyes to let me go. I was not that fragile what's a few stings?

"alright then 10 whips for each of you, come on now its time for the show" all the disgusting men surrounding us just chuckled with their vile voices.

"no" I said defiantly.

He grabbed my wrist hard, so hard that the sting stretched toward my eyes, "I said no, I want to do all 20".

What am I doing? I felt as if someone inside me was speaking these words, never before would I have uttered them in public view of the eye.

"Aye quite certain aren't we? You know I one had a warrior, 3 times in height and 4 times in width then you, he died with 32 whips over blood loss…how many do you think this pretty lady will last gentlemen?"

Shouts came pouring out of the crowd;

"10"

"more on the lines of 8"

You must be jesting not even 4 in my opinion"

Everything stated spinning around me, blood, death? I thought it would be a few stings.

I felt myself grow pale.

All at once Emily, Jacob, Sam, and especially Jared were shouting for the man to whip them instead.

"Sit down or do you want me actually _try_ to kill her?" this quieted them down.

He took my elbow and started leading me toward the face of a large rock "now lean against the wall, I can't promise anything".

I squeezed my eyes shut and focused all my energy to prepare for the pain that was surely coming.

I knew I wasn't going to make it, keeping my mid on the trail of happy things I tried to stop the tears.

All too soon the first whip hit my soft back, so much pain I felt the tear finally leave my eyes and drip onto the rock below. Not stopping myself I moaned out in pain, he whipped me so hard that both the materials of the clothes I was wearing was torn so a bloody strip of my skin was exposed to the world.

Everyone was now quiet and I hear him hesitate beside me…but not for long.

I felt the sharp wind of the whip before it actually hit my back, this time my sound of pain was much quieter but still there.

Emily was sobbing, it was the only sound heard.

Once again I heard the whistling of the wind until it stopped, I felt nothing,

No air, no whispers carrying across the wind into my ear, even mother nature's melody was silent.

I opened my eyes and slowly turned around so as to not disrupt anything .

Perhaps he had changed his mind my heart cheered out…but on a false note.

By the time I turned around few had their gazes turned upon me for they were watching the scene playing out before them.

There was the whip man holding his weapon In midair about to strike but then I saw Edward.

His grip on the mans wrist was so tight that the blood flow had stopped, his eyes were a fierce dark green and his whole exterior was quivering in anger.

Edward was a tad shorter but his body was twice as muscular "what do you think your doing Philip?"

So that was his name, the back of my mind old me for the rest of my mind was concentrated on Edward.

Even angry he was beautiful, his strong chiseled jaw was clenched in restraint.

To think this, this god was angry for me filled me with happiness my pain long forgotten.

"Whipping her, the insolent girl asked for it Cullen" my goodness if anything Edwards grip on Philip was stronger, he could feel it but showing any acknowledgment toward the pain would display weakness.

"Its General Cullen" he barked, Edward had this fierce beauty around him I felt passion flowing from him to me and back again.

Edward threw Philip's arm like it was a piece of waste.

"If I ever see you even lay an eye upon her, you know what awaits you". now his voice shouted about to everyone just begging to be heard.

His alluring, velvet like voice "hear this no one touches her or suffer the consequences, it will be brought back to my attention and taken care of personally…understood?"

There were some murmurs rippling through the crowd, "I said understood?" now everyone clearly and loudly said yes.

"Ready position"

"sir yes sir" they chanted.

"pack up the camp, we will be leaving late this morning" they didn't move, to awed by this brilliant angel.

"GO" in two moments the whole area was completely vacated no person was to be seen.

The rest of my friends were leaving with a few soldiers

I never noticed but this was the first time I was ever standing upright with him, the top of my head came to where his chest started.

His once captivating stormy green eyes were now back to their dazzling emerald.

"Are y…" before he could finish what I assumed o be his question Jacob interrupted from where he was being led away.

"see you later Bells hope that rascal Is as weak as he looks"

I almost giggled, Jake could probably beat up those 2 guards that were "restraining him" but chose not too.

Unconsciously a smile wove its way upon my face as I looked at the retreating form of my best friend.

Turning my gaze toward Edward, well more like Edwards chest I looked up.

His eyes were back to the brilliant stormy colour "Isabella your going to have to walk with the rest of the way with the other slaves".

He was leading me toward the direction where the rest of them had disappeared to.

My mind was buzzing all the stress of this morning had worn onto my already frail body, I started to stumble so he out his hand on the small of my back.

Whimpering I felt all the pain come back to me alongside the dizziness, his hand had been placed on the whipped area.

"Bella are you ok?" I couldn't do anything but shake my head.

"Lets get you to the nurse" I couldn't walk because numbness trapped my mind into a thick, hazy, fog.

He scooped me up like I weighed nothing and started walking toward the direction I could only hope was the nurses tent.

Even in my state of mind my body could feel every inch of Edwards strong perfect body…heavenly.

I closed my eye and softly laid my head on Edwards shoulder.

Words could not describe what I was feeling. "Edward?" I slurred.

"Yes Bella?" he asked

"I don't wanna walk"

"Don't worry I'll carry you"

I needed to get the rest of my thoughts out.

"can my friends ride horses too?"

My voice was all garbled but he still understood

"I'll try"

I felt myself on the edges of darkness

"oh and Edward?" I sighed

"yes Isabella?" wow he didn't even sound annoyed

"Don't leave me" I whimpered.

I felt myself being enveloped into an abyss of darkness, the last words I head were "never" whispering in my mind like an echo.

As I was falling I thought of my prince, my knight in shining armour.

**Hello everyone, this was the hardest chapter to write because I had absolutely NO inspiration, p.s. can you like not imagine and angry, passionate Edward? Talk about smexi! Check out the princess of the sea tomorrow. R and R if you love me!**

**-UndertheOcean **


	9. Internal Battle Epov

**PLEASE READ: anyway just wanted to announce to the world that I happen to have a community, its called "blast from the past twilight style" there are only 30 stories in there but they are awesome none of those short fast-moving annoying stories I hate to much. Oh and please subscribe also if you have any stories from the past tell and I will happily add them in my community. Ps this is the longest chapter I've written so far, R and R for fast updates, the first chapter of "Be My Protection" is also up.

* * *

******

**Chapter 4**

Edward Anthony Cullen

I felt my skin grow pale, a great accomplishment if you had a skin tone such as I.

From where I was standing I could see the curly haired boy behind Bella and Bella in front of him.

Philip was raising his eyebrows in a mockingly fashion, challenging her to defy him.

I wanted to go there and assist her but I was frozen in place as if something was possessing me.

The more seconds went by the more Bella's face grew frightened, the more I grew frightened.

She was glaring at the man when the boy behind her said "Bella sit down" at least he had enough common sense to insist she be seated.

Bella sharply turned her head and stared pointedly at the curly haired man "no" was her response with a serious strict tone, though even that sounded compelling.

Bella looked so beautiful, alluring, and passionate at that moment I wish I could paint a portrait of her.

Her eyes were sparkling like gems in the morning sun, the posture she was sporting was one of a proud Greed Goddess about to enter war, simply stunning.

She turned back around and confidently said "well?" though her eyes said a very different story.

"You little thing? Won't be able to take one crack without running" I was angered, how dare he doubt her? Although the more sensible part of my mind was telling me something different.

I once had a very strong warrior, stronger then even Emmet. It had taken him 37 whips to pass over blood loss, It would take Bella around 20-15 but she would fall unconscious a lot sooner.

My soldiers had started coming out of their tents and were starting to surround them in a wide circle to watch what was taking place.

Of course this is the first time they've seen Bella so obviously they were surprised, you could see them staring at this magnificent creature, for some reason I felt like crushing something.

"Try me" now there looks of awe quickly turned into those of lust as they started cheering and hooting, they were behaving like wild animals, none of them had spotted me in the crowd yet though I was standing in a very inconspicuous area some of them should have noticed. Maybe they chose to ignore me too busy watching.

I Turned my gaze back towards Bella whom now was wandering her eyes across the soldiers that were still pouring out the tents leering at her and a few at the other slave girl.

Perhaps she was looking for me? I thought happily but quickly banished the thought.

She was probably just looking around out of curiosity.

"Prince won't come to save you now missy" forgetting my past dilemma.

Oh how I wish I could make him eat those words but my feet couldn't move form there place.

I felt our of my body,

As if I was nailed to the spot,

As if someone was trying to prevent me from saving Bella,

As if someone was taking me over bit by bit.

She had taken a shaky breath "Where do you want to?" oh dear god she was going to go through with it, I tried to will me feet to move but still to no avail.

Philip looked at her, then back a her and declared 10 whips for each of them.

He probably would have given her all 20 if had been someone else but you couldn't inflict any sort of injury upon her, she was too innocent.

Thought if I could just move her innocence wouldn't be needed "no".

My, goodness she just defined him, now surely he would give her all 20 whips.

Bella said this with such confidence it startled me.

I don't understand what was wrong with me my mind kept on flashing back to those red eyes in the forest, as much as I tried to deny myself it was true, they both were connected somehow, someway.

I was scared, someone or something wanted me to stop from saving Bella.

Something evil for sure.

I saw him grip her wrist. Hard.

It physically pained me too see her in pain and that I could do nothing to erase her sufferings, she had already been to much that her delicate body could handle.

"I said no, I would like to do all 20" what is she doing!? She wouldn't be able to even last as much as 20.

Oh that bloody fool, if he even lay a finger on her…my thought conjured up equally painful of torture.

Though I doubt I'd be able to do them, no matter how much I desired it.

My hands were thinking for me as they started to feel like shredding him up into a million pieces then burning them.

I felt something twitch inside me, the first think I've physically felt form this morning. I took this as a good sign.

Never was I for such violent thoughts, but it was never Bella's life at stake.

And 22 whips? That's absurd!

"How many do you think this tiny little lady will last?" I hope he dies a painful, bloody death and spends his afterlife burning in the deepest pits of fiery hell.

Just as I ad broken out of my inner tirade I fell back in, my men. I was now ashamed to call them that.

Anyway now they were shouting out numbers "4!" someone shouted obviously she would be able to live through 4, if properly treated as soon as they were done my thoughts told me.

How optimistic.

All at once the other slaves were shouting, for them to be able to take the pain. Noble but a stranger who took one glance at her would have done the same thing.

My men though were used to the life of a soldier, while their mouths were shouting inappropriate thoughts, there eyes said they did not want to see the beating that was bound to happen.

Softness would show weakness and weakness would be shunned upon he society "sit down or do you want me too try and kill her" as soon as they started they had stopped.

Could no one see me? It was like I was invisible, I felt like I was watching this scene from the sky.

I don't care if I showed weakness, I was going to save her no matter how much it would cost me.

Even my position.

He took her elbow and started to lead her towards the face of a large rock.

Every second my anger started growing and I felt myself come closer and closer to the ground before being snatched back up again.

I never felt this before…perhaps I was ill.

"Ok now lean against the wall, I can't promise anything" Philips voice broke me out my musings, of course the bastard could promise something, he could promise not to hurt her.

She was squeezing her eyes shut as she leaned against the rock, preparing for the pain that was surely about to sear her tender skin.

I looked around and saw that most of my soldiers had their eyes closed or were bowing their heads, only a handful of them had their sight still locked onto this magnificent beauty that was Bella.

Probably hoping that the thick strap of the whip would tear right through the thin layers of cloth, the lust was practically pouring from there eyes.

Before I could react Philip pulled his arm and whipped her on the back.

Blind rage scorched through me like smoke filling a cottage, or lava covering the streets of a town.

I felt as if something was breaking inside me chest like a dam exploding into a fresh water lake with and abundance of beavers there for hunting, but one beaver with beautiful eyes was not to be harmed.

A searing pain filled my insides like a fire, a fire so painful it felt like a million arrows and bullets were piercing through my skin like a dagger through butter.

I felt myself once more able to walk around and look people in the eye again instead of from above there heads.

And just like that it was as if a spell was broken and the army was just noticing my presence.

They started to pull away and cleared a pathway for me leading to the scene beforehand.

As if they knew what I was about to do.

As if they didn't mind.

And I could tell there actions were truthful because not even one soldier was held the laughter in their eyes from before they heard her groan of pain and crystal tears falling on the rock below.

He was hesitating I thought, he didn't want to hurt her, but there was a choice, there was always a choice.

He closed his eyes and whipped her once more, turning the one slash into an X. Blood was trailing from her back to her feet as she cried out in pain once more.

I couldn't get there fat enough, shoving anyone who dare cross my path.

Just as he was raising his arm in aim for the third strike I grabbed his wrist, hard.

It would be badly bruised if not broken tomorrow.

I could care less.

He didn't flinch but there was pain in his eyes, more so then before I came into contact with him.

As I opened my ears I loosened my grip, not much though mind me.

Everything was quiet even natures melody was frozen.

Everyone's eyes were on me…good. They wont glance at Bella and I could get my message out.

Once again I looked at Philip, a smirk now playing across his lips, where was the hesitation from before? I thought.

And to think…disgusted with myself I felt the muscles on my neck clench and a silent growl rippled through me.

"What do you think your doing Philip?" obviously he was whipping but I wanted to watch him squirm as he said the reasons for his actions.

"Whipping her, the insolent girl asked for it" my anger quickly turned into rage, he hurts Isabella then calls me Cullen? He may be older but I am his superior.

With as much venom as I could muster I spat "Its General Cullen to you".

I felt something explode inside me, a flame burning inside me with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns **(what can I say I love YTV)** coming from Bella's direction, I almost peeked but I didn't.

"If I ever see you even lay an eye on her…you know what's coming" threatening him was quite entertaining as I watched him shrink back, giving up in defeat.

With authority ringing in my voice I decided to let everyone know what was coming there way in the form of a warning "hear this, no one touches her or suffer the consiquences it will be brought back to my attention immediately and taken care of personally. Understood?" mumbles.

Disgusting, this is defiantly not what they were trained for "I said understood" they could sense the new edge in my tone "yes!"

Great I thought "good now ready…postion!" they stood in there assigned lines in front of me and repeated the words that always seemed to give a new burst of pride into my heart "Sir Yes Sir!".

They were talking to me, 18 year old Edward Masen.

"Pack up camp we will be leaving late morning" once everything is packed they can be served breakfast.

None of them had blinked much less moved positions since I gave my demand, what was wrong with them? "GO!" before I could twitch a muscle the whole area was clear except for Bella and I.

I never even noticed when I had let go of Phipip's wrist, but as long as he was nowhere to be seen.

I looked down at Bella, I never realsized how small she was and my gaze immediately softnend as I met her innocent, curious eyes.

Not even Michelangelo could draw an angel as her "are y…" before I could finish a loud booming voice inturuppeted.

"Seeya later Bells" such a silly nickname "hope that rascal is as weak as he looks" many emotions grew inside me.

Confusion, this is not how you treat your beloved! I felt my stomach start to unclench itself as hope invaded me like a blaze.

But as soon as I looked at the adoring smile upon her beautiful face my hope shattered like a porclain vase, the jealousy I was feeling formed itself into wrath of myself as peered at her.

What was she doing to me? My mouth spoke for me "Isabella your going to have to walk with the rest of the slaves" I started to lead her over in the direction where the other slaves had vanished when she stumbled.

Putting my hand on her back to steady her I felt the wetness of blood seep onto my palm.

Oh I am such an idiot how could I forget? Her cuts must be treated immediately.

As she started whipering, her bottom lip quivering just so, I felt my heart shatter she looked like a losy puppy.

"Bella are you ok?" she shook her head negatively, obviously "lets get you to the nurse".

She stood frozen on the spot, my body decided for me as I gathered her into my arms and lifted her off the ground.

She fit perfectly in my arms like she was meant to be there.

I never wanted to let go of the precious angel in my arms, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against my shoulder.

I was in pure bliss.

"Edward?" she slurred, it was so sweet. Eternity had passed…twice! before she spoke again, her voice chiming above anything else.

"Yes Bella?"

"I don't wanna walk" she was so adorable, it did look as if she had too much ale to drink though, much to adorable for her own good.

I felt guilt creep inside my conscience, to think I was about to make her walk.

"Don't worry I'll carry you" after all she would be probably sleeping. Bella looked like to be internally debating something "can my friends ride horses too?" how was I supposed to answer that? "I'll try" was the best answer I could assemble.

"Edward?" she sighed, exquisite.

"Yes Isabella?"

"don't leave me" I could scantily implict what she said but I understood it.

"never"

What had I gotten myself into?

Unknown

"_almost mine"_

* * *

**Well hello there…ok it wasn't me the evil elves of the underworld made me do it. Please subscribe community, also R and R for the loooooove.**

**-****Under-the-Ocean**


	10. I think I Bpov

**LETS CELEBRATE COME ON! I know but I got a 100 reviews : ) : ) talk about awesomeness, but fan fiction isn't working because I didn't get my e-mails that I knew I should have gotten, the e-mails my friends sent me are coming in fine but from fan fiction they don't work, if anyone has any idea how to help me please do so, still R and R because I could read them from the site I also put up 2 more stories; ones in present time- all human and the other is like a cross between "princess of the sea" and "be my protection." I also want to thank all my constant reviewers…THANKS I'm to lazy to name you all right now but if you know its you pat yourself on the back. (pat, pat, pat) now onwards**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Isabella Marie Swan

I awoke to a withering old face fitting around what I assume to be was a tent, I wonder where I was?

I wiggled around to find myself a more comfortable position but searing pain came from my back instead and along with that came flashes of lightning from the past.

"_no mama"_

"_I'm not dead?"_

"_Jacob"_

'_try me"_

"_don't go" _Edward.

I felt my eyes well up and a blood red blush tainted my cheeks, did I really say that?

It all came rushing back to me as my cheeks cascaded with tears, mother and fathers memory hit me full force like it was yesterday.

From the corner of my eye I saw the old lady which I assume was the nurse look towards me and practically ran to where I was laying down, she sat down beside me on what I recon was a cot.

"ohgoodyourawake,I'vepatchedupyourbackbutIhadnomoreclothessoI'mafraidyourjustwearingaslipandadiffrentcloakthatGeneralCullenhadgivenyou" she then took a deep breath.

I could not for the life of me understand what she had spoken, but two words though stood out, General Cullen.

Edward.

"Umm pardon me but where exactly is General Cullen?" I knew I was being bold, outwardly expressing any interest I had towards a man, no matter the intentions. But he was the only person I knew here and I think I…I.

"OhyesdearIjustsenthimoutletmegogethim." one again I couldn't understand what she said so I just responded with a polite "umm hmm."

She jumped off the cot and started a walk towards the door where she paused, I knew she thought I wasn't looking as she patted down her silvery gray hair and pinched her cheeks.

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. I guess Edward dazzles everyone, not just me.

She stepped outside for a moment and not a second had passed as she reappeared with Edward in tow, he had not taken two steps before the old nurse started to speak.

"she'sallstitchedupandreadytogokeepheroffherfeetasmuchasyoucanthatbackisstilltender" once more she spoke so fast not one word stood out to me but Edward looked like he had no trouble conjuring up coherent sentences from the garbled mess she spoke.

"OhinyourcloakIputatreatmentconcoctionyoumustspreadonyourbackbeforeyougotobedeachnightandextrabandagesyoumustalsoputonafter,itwillheadfasterandnotmuchofascarwillbeseen…up,up,up!thoseyoungmenprbablywanttostartpackingupthetent…UP!" I understood that.

She started to pack herbs and medicines in a white sack.

I turned back to Edward who was now smiling as he made his way over to me, I felt myself blush for no reason as he sat on the exact spot the nurse was sitting a moment before, I blame his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he spoke so gentle, so sweet. I was surprised a never would have thought that any British man was able to conjure up so much compassion. **(No offence to all you British folk)**

"I'm not sure, I moved once and it was really painful" my voice was just above a whisper.

"Okay lets try to get you up" he now leaned down to whisper in my ear "before the old nurse starts to talk again" I tried my best not to laugh.

He took my forearms and lifted me up, my eyes were swelling up with unshed tears, this hurt so much.

"okay I'm going to lift you up like before ok?" I nodded and he scooped me up. The pain was worse then someone going into labour.

He started to walk towards the entrance of the tent and by the time he reached it I was numb all over, I guess this was better then being in pain all over.

"I've arranged for the other sl…" he looked down at me and changed his sentence to "your friends and bethroed to ride horses" his eyes, the were back to that stormy green colour.

Wait bethroed?

I felt my face contort into a mask of confusion and my nose wrinkle.

Looking up to Edward I saw him looking straight ahead, the mid-morning sun making him glow like a go surrounded by a halo of light. I tugged at his collar.

"Edward I'm not bethroed" now he looked down at me, it was his face that now held confusion.

"But that man with the long hair, you were quite close to him" Jacob! I unleashed a giggle.

"That's my best friend, if I were to wed him It would be as if to wed my brother." He looked down at me "is that true?"

"yes!" his eyes turned light again "well then", I had to ask "why do your eyes change colour?" I giggled again, Edwards cheeks had turned a barely visible pink.

I could tell he was trying to avoid the subject as he turned toward the horizon "what is so interesting there?"

I tried to look but I was too low down. "storm clouds, its about to rain we must hurry to get back to England. You will once again be riding with me. I don't think your in any position to walk or ride by yourself." a blush coloured my cheeks as I remembered the compromising position we had arrived here in.

He led me to the now familiar white stallion and we mounted on the saddle.

I peeked above Edwards shoulder to see a very large group of soldiers standing in perfectly formed lines behind the single horse where me and Edward were seated.

At the back of the line stood a few rows of carriages. "Attention!"

"sir, yes, sir!" he looked so handsome at this moment, when he took charge, I would swoon if it wasn't so degrading.

We stated to move forward and when I couldn't see the army above his shoulder anymore he blew a horn that was attached to the left of the saddle. "why did you blow that horn?" it was a very uncomfortable silence, I had to break it.

"so they could start moving"

"oh" was my brilliant response.

"tell me about your family" I almost burst into tears right there, I once also had a family and a place to call home.

I saw him opening his mouth but I looked down before he could see my wet eyes, I didn't want him to feel anymore guilty then he already was.

My once wet eyes were now open in horror as my eyes ran over what I was wearing…Basically nothing!

The cloak I was wearing had opened to my bare calves! I felt a hot blush cover my cheeks as I scrambled to fix the cloak but I couldn't reach.

This was also not the cloak I was once wearing, but it smelled wonderful, like Edward.

Edward!

I looked up towards his face and saw that he was looking down at me, once again his eyes were that dark evergreen colour.

He gently took the cloak in his hands and covered my legs back up again, never breaking his gaze from my eyes. One of his fingers had accidentally brushed across my legs In the lightest of touches, it felt tingly and exciting.

As if a trail of fire was burning and an earthquake was shaking my stomach.

I looked at my hands for a few moments till I was sure that my blush cooled down, turning my gaze back towards Edward I saw that he was looking straight ahead, he now probably thought I was one of _those_ girls.

Now as I stared at him I saw his eyes slowly turned alarmed "shhh Bella don't make a sound, pretend to be asleep" what in the world?

"Edwa…" he bent down towards me ear and whispered "bandits" but it was too late they had already spotted us.

"Aye lassie, why don't you leave the pretty-boy and come with us, we can have a great time" I buried my head against Edwards stomach as he tightened his grip on my waste.

There were four bandits in total and the rest of the army was still far behind, they would kill Edward and then take me.

Fright invaded me like a swarm of mad bees, stinging everywhere.

Nor for me but for Edward. "I suggest you leave, I might spare you your useless lives" what is he doing! He should be galloping away not taunting them!

I head laughter coming in the direction the bandits were standing "Let the lady speak for herself" they were British from what I could tell, one man spoke both lines so I assume he was the leader.

"Don't say a word Bella" he whispered. His cool breath fanned in my eat and made me shiver, this was a new reaction.

"I'm giving you one more warning, please move out of the way before I'm forced to dismount the horse" Finally looked up.

Edward was once again surrounded by the fierce beauty as before, I felt like a fish trying to get to water as I snuggled even closer if possible into him.

The man started to take swords out of there belts "aye lad, we can do this the hard way or the easy way, your pick. We'll take the lass and spare your life or…" he let the sentence trail off but Edward and I both knew what the or meant.

"Bella I need you to sit up on the horse ok?" my eyes grew wide, Edward couldn't kill four large men all by himself!

Clearly he was going head-to-head with his death, sensing my surprise Edward once again brought his mouth to my ear "don't worry Isabella, I've had worse."

He started to chuckle as he jumped off his horse when he felt I was stable enough to sit on my own.

Edward removed his sword from the case that was hanging off his belt loop as the four bandits walked a few step forward to meet him.

I closed my eyes as soon as the clashing of metal began, and then covered my ears with my hands as tears streamed in rivers down my face.

Oh Edward, he would die.

I think I have a small infatuation with him, but very small. I would be a liar if I couldn't even admit to that.

A few minutes had passed before as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waste.

My eyes shot open and my hands dropped from my ears, these warm arms were very familiar, Edward!

I looked down form the horse to see Edwards concerned face, he was unscathed and not even a drop of blood was on him.

"Close your eyes I don't want you to see the mess" I did as he told not wanting to see them either.

I felt him mount on behind me as we rode off in the direction of England.

My future.

My life.

My death.

My destiny.

* * *

**Hi. I'm feeling really lazy right now so I'm not going to write anything except R and R!**


	11. Author Note 2

******READ, READ, READ! THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW**

**-I apologize for not updating in forever -for me anyway-**

**- I am moving in a few days and the computer is the next thing in on the packing list**

**-this is just a preview of the two next upcoming chapters**

**-These two chapters will be in Edwards point of view and Bella's**

**-I won't be able to update because you know, I'm moving**

**-the occasional random update will pop up once in a while and it won't be an authors note**

**-the previews will be edited in the actual chapter, this is just a rough so be aware that there probably will be a lot of grammar and punctuation errors**

**-these two sneak peeks do not start from the beginning**

**There is a poll on my profile concerning "be my protection" if you've read that story of mine, please vote it would be very much appreciated**

**-what is a beta? And how do I get one? I want one for the princess of the sea, I've heard they really improve stories**

**-these little peeks may not make the most of sense but that's because they won't start from the beginning, in the actual chapter it will make much more sense**

**-oh and the actual chappie will be much more detailed**

**-these sneak peeks will be in both there points of view but I decided to do different scenes for this**

**-I hope you enjoy them : )

* * *

******

_Edward's sneak peek_

"Is this your home?" a hesitant yet soft and angelic voice whispered from beneath my hold.

I looked down toward her tiny features and delicate body "yes it is, I would show you around but I must attend a meeting concerning the war, I will be back before this eve as the meeting is just in town. In that time I can show you to a room where you can take a much needed rest, ok?"

I felt her nod against me as I led her through the gates.

It killed me to leave her here by herself, no one to help her and I was very worried.

None of my other workers would you much kindness to a French maiden, they would be hostile and who knows what would happen if I were not here and they knew about her.

No matter how beautiful she was.

I looked down once more, I could scarcely separate her pint size form next to my large one. She was holding me in a death grip after the encounter from the stables.

Not that I minded.

Her lids were practically drooping as I slowly climbed the staircase with her, my staff were dismissed for today for there masters reward so the corridors were empty.

I was taking her to my room, that much was obvious because no one would dare enter the room so Bella would be safe there as she slept…

* * *

**Okay then that was Eddie's kind of boring but I don't give a shizz.**

* * *

_Bella's sneak peek_

"Listen you filthy French pig, stay away from my husband or life for you and your other slaves will be pleasant, understood?"

I nodded my head weakly as the beautiful strawberry blonde gripped my arms roughly and pulled me from the luxurious bed, of course Edward would have a beautiful wife. To think that a few moments ago I had dreamt of being with him.

"Now I will find you something to do before Master Edward returns and finds sneaking around the estate and dirtying his…our bed"

Her tone was harsh, bitter, and cold like how British people in my imagination would sound, but still beautiful.

When she said dirtying Edwards and her bed she showed more then enough hesitation to prove that something was not right.

What I don't understand is as to why would Edward lead me to his sleeping quarters if he was just going to throw me out anyway.

Edward.

My heart that was carefully stitched back into place with such care and tenderness had been roughly torn out and stomped on with such pain.

He lied to me, perhaps he did this to all the slave girls he brought home, pretend to enjoy there company and give them false hope but then tell them it was all a joke, something to be entertained about.

With each step we took toward the back of the beautifully decorated estate a piece of my heart was torn off and leaving a trail.

It was more then just a small infatuation as my mind flashed to the dream.

I think it was, no it couldn't be, but could it? I think I may lov…"you will address me as mistress Tanya-"

* * *

**Kay if you haven't read my authors not I suggest you do or this will make no sense, I'll try to update soon this chapter will be replaced. Thanks R and R!**

* * *


	12. Author Note 3

Hello Everyone! Yes, I know I haven't updated in…months. But breaking dawn was kind of a "turn off?" Well that's one way of putting it. Anyway I'm planning on continuing my stories very soon. But First, I have gotten a Beta -clap clap- Yes, I know, finally! SPOONS Secret Agent Alice is my beta hoorah for her! Anyway she's going to edit all the chapters from the beginning and fix them up so you guys can understand them better. Once that's done I'll start writing! Oh and I have written the first chapter of Nowhere To Run -new title- but I lost it. Well more like I crumpled it up and threw it in the corner (All 9 pages) Because my cousin wanted to read and I told her it was trash -Le Gasp!- But I am very uncomfortable with family reading anything I write. Anywho Someone threw the papers out thinking it was REAL garbage so I have to re-write it. One I do that then yay!

I'd also like to comment on something, someone wrote me a really mean review…One for all my stories. It made me kind of sad. Once you check the reviews page you can see for yourself. Whoever this "angry" person is, STOP IN THE NAME OF EDWARD! -sniff- it was not fun to read. I hope angry gets really angry and pops!

So thanks for reading this (If you did) I will update very soon! And yes…You are aloud to beat me up with a stick. I can even call Jacob to sick me! (Not that I mind much…who wouldn't want to be trapped in Jake's mouth? -sigh- I love tall men!

Oh and how many of you who actually got this far liked breaking dawn? I myself HATED it. And what are your opinions on Taylor Lautner playing Jacob? I think he's perfect for BW (before wolf) Jacob but I doubt he's going to be reaching 6"7 anytime soon. What is he 5"3?! Oh and sure, the kids got a six-pack but the Jake we all know and love has muscles like Emmett. (hardy har har -I'm such a hypocrite) Oh and did you see that picture of Robert Pattison on entertainment weekly? It looked like a squirrel died on his chest!

So I'd just like to say I'm officially back (after all my school started 4 days ago and I need something to do in class) If you already can't tell the same note is for all my stories so if you've read it once…you've read it a million times. Thanks for your patience and awesome reviews! Also if you haven't been to my profile lately I'm starting a new story. Yes, I know, but it's going to be half done and I'm putting it up in October! Yes I know. WTF? but its an apology note and to get into the Christmas spirit! (I know, but I love Christmas it's never too early!...for me anyway, my family is super annoyed that I keep playing Christmas songs on the piano over and over again) Here is a quick summary: 8 people are stranded in an empty airport on the night before Christmas Eve. Guess who?

Also I'm deleting Cliche Attack in another week, sorry but I actually do agree with angry on that one, it sucks ducks and eggs! Which remindes me; where ever you are angry, you filthy blige rat, SHOW YOURSELF!

Forever in your debt,

His-crooked-smile-1901 A.K.A. Rosa


End file.
